noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dio Buccaneer/So Far And Beyond - Werewolf Revolution Arc Part 1 - Rai And Muzaka
Ahoy my noble readers! This is the "So Far and Beyond" Series with Dio Buccaneer, where we look at things that have happened or happen in the story and study them piece by piece. This is different than the Breakdown Analysis Series as it will resemble an essay more by focusing on one topic at the time and keeping to it in its entirety through bringing forth each subjects pros and cons in greater detai. To sum up, it is a multi-part series where every part is a piece of a whole as opposed to the episodic and mostly self contained nature of my other series who could have any part skipped. This time we will be detailing mainly this arc 's character development, how it was set up, the characters introduced, the villians both big and small, the actions, the battles, how things could have been better and how could they develop in the future of this arc and in general. Such an article will be split in many parts with this being part 1. Today 's subject is Muzaka and Rai. To start us of, they both have some things in common: they are the most powerful of their race, the bearly had a change in their personality from when they were introduced, they desire a peaceful life, have a sense of justice in confict with others of their race who also betrayed them and have had a long sleep from which things changed to the point they had to be looked after by humans. On the character side, Rai did not need much change as he only needed people to approach him without knowing his importance and decide if they wanted him around. He is more the guy you unravel rather than develop which is fine as Rai discovers himself as others discover him. He appeared as a loner who prefered being alone but he really is more of the person that likes good company rather than no company as he is eager to join every time one invites him on a social event. I think he had asked the question on whether people like/hang out with him because of he is the Noblesse or not many times too many. I think the moment Shinwoo and the others approached him without a clue on what he was and let his actions alone and personality decide who they thought him as was a feeling he had forgotten or never knew to begin with. Where am I going with this? It is a bit of a backstory for the themes of this arc. Muzaka on the other hand, was the guy who was expected to change but did not. He was many things Rai was not: cruel to humans good or bad, decomposed and crazed, murderous, hypocritical, irresponible and abandoning his family when Rai had none for a while. His only friend was sent to coma trying and failing to have him snap out from anger he was ultimately responsible for and he had to take pills not to murder the family Rai had just managed to build. Also, unlike Rai, he was thrusted with half the responsibility and power and still had too much of both. He is a bit hard to like is what I am saying. A final big difference between the two is how they make a situation as Rai finishes the problem while Muzaka worsens it 9 out of 10 times. Rai constantly ended fights with the main villians of each arc for example. While Muzaka first appeared and fought an exhausted Rai after he fought Roctis, the assassins he killed where after him to begin with and put the kids in danger, he saved Yuri and the others from attack (though seeing that he owes Crombel it is fair but still helps the enemy of Rai), let 's one of Uzhir 's crew leave even though he could catch him as he could heal and be a problem later (though he still killed three enemies and saved Kentas but he owed him for risking so much anyway), saved Dorant from Franky even though Franky was exhausted and could use some nourishment after being nearly devoured, saved Kei Ru which is a good thing but being decent now when you were bad the whole time is only slight improvement and finally he freed Garda before killing Maduke when he should be certain that even if she sided with him, she would be little help (he did not know that she was improved to fight him so he should not assume she would be safer with him, though if he wanted to deprive Maduke a hostage then kudos to him for thinking it even if it failed). He also fought an exhausted Rai again. Sucks. The character development Rai underwent is little but since we saw the flashback about Rai and the household being called a family and that being confirmed by Rai in the present, we can say that Rai is not alone anymore and that is a good thing. Muzaka fought Garda but he defeated her not by deciding to kill or spare her but by going crazy and thrashing about against friend and foe while needing Rai to yet again be his boxing sack of a voice of reason, all the while complaining about Rai interfering on something he obviously could not deal with on his own. I would be fine with killing or sparing Garda as long as he was in control of his actions and just took that decision. Lastly, something I will not blame on Muzaka but needs to be said: why did it go that way? Why did Muzaka went crazy after getting injured heavily by Garda when he asked for it? Wouldn't it be better if he was down and Maduke came and gloated to him that it is him that ordered Ashleen dead which would be sending Muzaka on a murderous rampage anyway and get on with that overdue plot-line? He would have every reason to get berserk then, he would have only Maduke to fight furthering the cause he came to begin with and Rai would not need to stop him. LOST OPPORTUNITY FTW! On the battles' side, Rai twisted an idiot's organs and tanked an attack from Zaiga 's crew. He also fought the Titan and Ignes. He demonstrated a new ability that was hinted at against the idiot and obliterated the Titan while having sustained injuries from a cheapshot from Ignes and the Titan 's beam. His new ability is to condense organic matter from creatures with blood running in their system into one point and reducing them to a state where their body cannot function (possibly on the atomic level), though this is just a hypothesis. This is a new ability or a power too dangerous to have been used at all (possibly the final weapon of the Noblesse for when all else fails and demonstrates the true extent of the Blood Reign). Muzaka managed to kill three normal Warriors at the same time (while discovering that his regeneration weakened but we will get to that), killed Zaiga and defeated Garda. During his fight with Garda, he allowed her to kill him by taking her wrath to his stomach and combined with his reduced regeneration and her power to block regeneration, he hoped that a hole in his torso would be enough to get killed. He was wrong as his berserk stage granted him his old regeneration and power level. It appears to me that he had not lost his power and regeneration but subconsiously supressed them out of guilt or whatever. It is not unusual to for such a thing to happen after a traumatic event (which he went through). Critisisms of the two are common as well. Rai wasted too much power back in the early days. He could have just allowed Franky to defeat everyone from the Jake to the 12th Elder (apart from Raskreia but since he wanted to talk to her to begin with, it is fine) and the outcome would not change. After that, he started using his power for the ones no one else could defeat: He stopped the explosion of the 10th Elder, defeated the 7th and 6th, killed Roctis, faced Muzaka, killed ubercharged Lagus and finally the Titan. He made effort to conserve energy as he went on is what I am saying. While him fighting Muzaka again if briefly rather than letting him rampage might seem a bit irrational, I want to see it from his point of view. He could not let Muzaka go wild when his friends are around and since when berserk Muzaka targets humans, that is a sound fear. Muzaka has an entire blog article made by me for critising him so we will talk about this arc 's controverses while trying to defend him?! Feeling generous today. He spared that Warrior because he had his insides twisted by Rai. He then spared Dorant. This earned him ire by the fanbase as it denied Franky a much needed power up for the upcoming fights. However it makes a lot of sense from his point of view. He plans to get rid of the corrupt members of the Warriors while putting in power one who owes him his life (Dorant was his chosen successor afterall) and thus lead his people into a brighter tommorow. HE LEARNED SOME LESSONS AFTERALL!! He is actually filling the upper class with people he can trust while weeding out those who ruin the species. A bit late but I do not care as it was not too late. Muzaka gains points for that. And then he goes crazy assalting friend and foe alike forcing Rai to calm him. As I said, what happens next is more of a fault of the authors for missing the opportunity to reveal to Muzaka dramatically the murderer of Ashleen rather than his fault. To conclude, I am curious on how will the revelation of the murderer happen and I want to see how will Muzaka to the things he did to Rai and the humans while angry back in the day. Will Muzaka look at the innocents he has killed, the pain he caused at Rai's health and life and try to atone? Can he even atone? How long can Rai live? How will he deal with his remaining life? How will those around him be affected? Will he tell the children that he is dying? All those are questions we can try to answer in the comments. I for once am tired of all the hate towards Muzaka so let us move on.Also tell me what do you think of this format for this series. Is it too similar to the Breakdown Analysis Series or less effective? Should I keep it or not? I am Dio Buccaneer and this was So Far And Beyond. Live nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts